L'hotel Spinner's End
by dolui-amor
Summary: Sirius Black tente de convaincre Severus Rogue de le laisser dormir chez lui pour la nuit, mais son plan dérape un peu. Snack! Se produit durant la première guerre contre Voldemort, après que les maraudeurs aient gradués de Poudlard.


_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Sirius appuya sur la sonnette de la porte pour la deuxième fois, exaspéré. Il savait que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur puisqu'il pouvait apercevoir une faible lueur de la fenêtre à sa gauche. Le reste de la maison semblait, toutefois, plongé dans la noirceur. Les rideaux étaient tirés et certains étaient partiellement décrochés et en lambeaux. Le soleil s'était couché il y avait plusieurs heures de cela et la neige recouvrait le sol d'un fin tapis blanc. Il y avait visiblement longtemps que personne n'avait entretenu le terrain. De longues herbes séchés se détachaient aux abords de la maison et des déchets, probablement jetés par des passants, jonchaient le sol. Les lampadaires étaient pour la plupart éteints et plusieurs maisons des alentours semblaient abandonnées. Sirius se demanda comment on pouvait bien vouloir vivre dans un pareil endroit.

Il sonna à nouveau et maintint le doigt sur la sonnette qui raisonna à l'intérieur comme une protestation de la maison elle-même. Il entendit finalement la serrure se déverrouillée avec peine de l'autre côté de la porte et celle-ci s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaître une silhouette noir et un visage pâle.

\- Merlin, tu as l'air d'un cadavre! Lança-t-il surprit.

La porte se referma aussitôt, mais Sirius la retint de son poids.

\- Attends! Je suis désolé, c'est sortit tout seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Rogue, l'air énervé et épuisé.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser entrer pour qu'on en discute? On se les gèle dehors.

\- Non.

Rogue tenta de refermer la porte, mais Sirius donna un coup d'épaule qui rejeta l'autre vers l'arrière. Il en profita pour s'infiltrer dans la maison malgré les faibles protestations de son ancien ennemi.

\- Écoute, commença-t-il, je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange, mais je me suis dis qu'il était grand temps que nous discutions de nos problèmes et qu'on apprenne à mettre nos différents de côtés... Hey! Où vas-tu?

Rogue lui avait tourné le dos pendant qu'il parlait et s'était dirigé vers la pièce d'à côté en l'ignorant. Sirius le suivit, décidé à réciter le discours qu'il avait répété une bonne douzaine de fois avant de se pointer chez le serpentard, mais ce dernier se contenta de se laisser tomber sur un vieux canapé gris et émacié et de se servir un verre de ce qu'il devinait être un whisky de piètre qualité. La pièce était éclairée d'une chandelle unique placée sur la table de salon recouverte de bouteilles vides de toutes sortes. De vieux parchemins jonchaient le sol et les nombreuses bibliothèques accolées au mur étaient recouvertes de livres poussiéreux et de flacons étranges. Il était difficile de croire que le jeune sorcier vivait réellement dans cet endroit en ruine. Sirius se souvenait à quel point il pouvait être ordonné et méthodique, spécialement durant les cours de Potion. S'en était même énervant de voir son poste de travail si parfaitement en ordre alors que lui-même ne se retrouvait jamais devant les ingrédients éparpillés sur son bureau. Il alla s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé aux côtés du jeune homme et reprit de plus belle.

\- Alors comme je disais, je suis venu pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître! Si tu veux je commence: tout d'abords je crois qu'il est important que j'admette mes torts...

\- Quoi? L'interrompit-il.

\- J'ai dit qu'il est important que j'admette mes torts...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi?

Sirius savait que cette histoire ne serait pas facile à gober, mais il ne s'attendait pas à faire face à un regard embrouillé et vide de toute compréhension. De la colère, de la suspicion, certainement, mais Rogue semblait réellement incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le griffondor regarda la bouteille que ce dernier venait de remettre sur la table et réalisa qu'elle était presque vide. Le serpentard était complètement saoul.

\- Tu viens de me laisser entrer pour qu'on discute, lui répondit-il.

\- De quoi?

Sirius soupira. Il n'allait pas pouvoir avoir une quelconque discussion ce soir. Rogue semblait incapable de retenir la moindre information. Celui-ci avala le contenu de son verre et s'en servit un nouveau. Il avait les joues creusés, des cernes noirs autour des yeux et un teint si terne et pâle qu'on pouvait presque voir à travers sa peau. Il avait réellement l'air d'un cadavre. Sirius devina la maigreur du jeune homme sous sa robe noire trop large pour lui. Ses cheveux avaient allongés sous ses épaules et semblaient plus sales que jamais. Il n'avait jamais été attirant, mais en ce moment, son apparence était plus inquiétante que jamais. Était-il malade? Le griffondor fut soudainement prit de pitié. Est-ce que son ancien ennemi était en train de se laisser mourir dans cet endroit sordide? Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pouvait tomber plus bas que lui-même. Il attrapa soudainement le verre avant que Rogue ne puisse le poser sur ses lèvres le posa vivement sur la table. Il empoigna le jeune homme et le força à se lever.

\- Hey! Protesta Rogue. Il était toutefois trop intoxiqué pour vraiment résister à son assaillant.

\- Tu as assez bu comme ça, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. Annonça Sirius. Où est la chambre? Je t'y amène.

Rogue refusa de coopérer et tenta plutôt de se défaire de son emprise. Sirius entoura le bras du jeune homme frêle autour de ses épaules et entreprit de partir à la recherche de la chambre à coucher. Rogue se moqua lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte menant à la salle de bain et grommelait des insultes pendant que Sirius le traînait dans l'unique couloir de la maison. Heureusement pour lui, elle était particulièrement petite et il trouva la chambre à coucher rapidement. Des vêtements sales jonchaient le sol et le lit. Seule la lumière de la lune qui traversait l'unique petite fenêtre éclairait un peu la pièce. Sirius laissa tomber le serpentard sur le lit et entreprit de lui enlever ses souliers. Il ne pensait pas jouer aux babysitter ce soir, mais cela rendait sa tâche plus facile que de convaincre son ennemi de longue date de le laisser dormir chez lui.

\- Tu n'en a pas eu assez de me pourrir la vie à Poudlard, tu me suis jusque chez moi pour venir voler mes souliers. Ronchonna le jeune homme ivre.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes souliers. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Ah non, c'est vrai. Tu veux admettre tes torts. Je t'écoute!

\- On fera ça demain, quand tu auras dégrisé...

\- Tu seras encore là demain? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes à sa réponse et supposa que dans l'état où l'autre était, il n'allait sûrement pas se rappeler de cette conversation. Il commençait déjà à fermer les yeux et semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Je suis venu trouver un endroit pour dormir cette nuit, admit-il. Je pensais devoir te convaincre en prétendant vouloir la paix, mais tu m'as rendu la tâche franchement plus facile en te saoulant comme un porc.

\- Dors chez ton copain... marmonna Rogue, les yeux fermés.

Sirius se retint de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas aller demander de l'aide à James. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Rogue était une solution désespérée, mais préférable à l'autre option : c'est-à-dire, admettre qu'il avait tout foiré et qu'il ne pouvait s'occuper de lui-même. Le serpentard se mit à ronfler doucement. Sirius sortit de la chambre à la recherche d'un endroit pour dormir. Il ouvrit la dernière porte qui menait vers une chambre convertit en débarras. Un vieux matelas moisit était poser sur le mur et Sirius cru apercevoir un animal se faufiler entre les nombreuses boîtes empilées les unes sur les autres. Il referma la porte dégouté et retourna au salon. Il allait passer la nuit sur le vieux canapé. Il aperçut le verre qu'il avait confisqué à son hôte et l'avala d'un trait puis grimaça de dégoût. C'était sûrement le pire whisky qu'il n'avait jamais gouté. Il souffla sur la chandelle et se recouvra de sa cape alors qu'il s'installait pour dormir. C'était loin d'être l'idéal, mais c'était mieux que de dormir dehors.

* * *

Severus se réveilla la tête dans un étau. Il grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et que la lumière du jour perça sa rétine. Il se retourna dans son lit pour faire dos à la fenêtre et se demanda comment il s'était rendu à sa chambre. Il avait visiblement trop bu, mais en temps normal, il s'endormait sur le canapé. Cela devait faire près d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas dormit dans son lit. Il referma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller espérant se rendormir. Il sursauta soudainement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Il y avait quelqu'un chez lui.

Il tenta de se lever, mais sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il entendait maintenant clairement la vaisselle de l'autre côté du mur et une odeur d'œufs et de café s'infiltrait dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas remplit le frigo depuis longtemps, cette odeur était aussi incongrue que l'idée que quelqu'un se soit introduit chez lui. Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea avec prudence vers l'origine des bruits. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce et aperçut un jeune homme, grand aux cheveux noirs et soyeux, s'afférer à faire le petit déjeuner. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire lorsqu'il reconnut Black. Ce dernier s'était invité chez lui et lui parlait de torts et de se connaître. Severus n'arriva pas à faire du sens de ses souvenirs. La fin de la soirée lui échappa complètement. Il ne se souvenait définitivement pas comment il avait atterrit dans son lit. Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le salon sans bruit pour ne pas avertir l'autre de sa présence. Sa baguette devait être dans le coin. Il chercha sur la table de salon autour des bouteilles vides et scruta le sol. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il jura contre lui-même et l'état de sa maison. Il regardait sous le canapé quand il entendit la voix de Black derrière lui.

\- J'ai mis ta baguette sur ta commode, si c'est ce que tu cherches.

Severus se souleva d'un coup et le regretta aussitôt. Sa tête n'avait pas appréciée, mais il n'allait pas rester les fesses en l'air pendant que son ennemi de toujours se trouvait derrière lui.

\- Si t'as faim, le petit-déj. est prêt ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aussi blanc que la lumière qui l'avait aveuglé plus tôt.

Black quitta la pièce et retourna dans la cuisine, laissant Severus abasourdit. Il reprit ses esprits et retourna promptement dans sa chambre où il trouva sa baguette là où le griffondor l'avait indiqué. Il ne savait pas à quoi il jouait, mais cette fois, il allait le mettre dehors. Il retourna à la cuisine d'un pas décidé et aperçut Black, assit à la table en train d'engouffrer une rôtie avec appétit. Son ventre grogna quand il vit l'autre assiette qui l'attendait avec des œufs, des rôties et un café fumant à côté. Il n'avait pas eu de vrai repas depuis un bon bout de temps. Il pointa toutefois sa baguette sur Black.

\- Sors d'ici immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Black le regarda d'un air défiant.

\- Je t'ai fait à manger. Tu en a visiblement besoin, alors viens t'asseoir et range ta baguette.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tu sors d'ici où je te fais passer par la fenêtre.

\- Tu n'avais rien dans ton frigo, je suis allez faire les courses et j'ai fait la bouffe. Je vais m'en aller, mais pour l'instant j'ai faim et j'ai l'intention de finir mon repas.

Black continua de le fixer pendant qu'il prenait une gorgé de café. Le sang bouillait dans les veines de Rogue, mais il était fatigué. La douleur battait dans sa tête comme une colonie de petits marteaux qui lui martelaient le crâne et il avait faim. Il baissa sa baguette.

\- Bien. Alors termine de manger et sors d'ici après. Tâche de ne pas me réveiller en quittant.

Black souleva les sourcils incrédules alors que Rogue tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il avait abdiqué rapidement, mais il préférait retourner dans les bras de Morphée plutôt que de partager un petit-déjeuner avec son ennemi. Il l'avait probablement empoisonné de toute façon et s'il était venu pour se débarrasser de lui, il le fera dans son sommeil. Au point où Severus en était, ça serait sûrement une délivrance que de mourir maintenant. Il se coucha dans son lit, jetant les couvertures sur sa tête afin de couper la lumière du jour et apaiser la douleur. Il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui et une odeur de café les suivit. Il devina Black déposer une tasse sur l'unique table de chevet et plus rien. Severus refusa de reconnaître sa présence et resta immobile, les yeux fermés, se demandant ce que l'autre fabriquait. Il sentit alors le matelas s'enfoncer à côté de lui et furieux il rejeta les couvertures pour faire face à deux yeux bleus qui le regardait nonchalamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré. L'insistance du jeune homme lui rappelait cette fois où un chien de ruelle l'avait suivit jusque chez lui et refusait de le quitter même après lui avoir lancé des pierres. Tout ça parce qu'il lui avait donné un morceau de son sandwich.

\- Pour l'instant, m'assurer que tu ne te laisse pas mourir de faim. Tu es malade ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Severus poussa un soupir de désespoir et se recoucha. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour ça !

\- Tu ne veux pas au moins un café ?

Il garda le silence. Black soupira, mais resta assis sur le lit.

\- C'est peut-être dur à croire, mais en ce moment, j'essaie vraiment de t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, mais de paix, crétin. Va emmerder ton petit ami plutôt que moi.

\- Si tu avais voulu que je parte, tu m'aurais lancé un sort dans la cuisine. En fait, à Poudlard, tu m'aurais attaqué à la moindre occasion. C'est comme hier soir. Tu abandonnes trop facilement. Ce n'est pas normal. J'étais venu pour discuter, mais finalement je suis resté parce que tu n'as pas l'air bien…

Des images de la veille lui revint tout à coup à l'esprit. Black qui le trimballe dans la maison, le couche sur son lit, lui enlève ses chaussures. Il avait mentionné qu'il voulait discuter, est-ce qu'il disait la vérité ? Il voulait vraiment faire la paix avec lui? Mais pourquoi maintenant alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux ans ? Quelque chose clochait. Son esprit s'était remis en marche et il n'était plus question de dormir. Il se redressa puis regarda à nouveau Black, ignorant son mal de tête. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et bien qu'il fût aussi beau qu'à son habitude, des cernes bleutés entouraient ses yeux et une barbe naissante couvrait sa mâchoire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller, son apparence était toujours impécable. Les manches de sa robe étaient légèrement émoussées et une légère odeur de cigarette émanait de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit hier avant que je m'endorme ?

\- Qu'on allait discuter aujourd'hui.

\- Non… Il y avait autre chose. Tu n'es pas venu pour qu'on discute. Tu as dis que tu prétendais vouloir le faire… Ah ! Je me souviens. Tu cherchais un endroit pour dormir!

Black prit la tasse de café, la mâchoire serrée, et lui tendit.

\- Tu veux ton café maintenant ?

Severus le prit volontiers cette fois.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu as essayé de me faire gober que tu voulais la paix alors que tu voulais juste un endroit pour crécher.

\- C'était juste pour une nuit, et je doute que tu m'aurais offert ton hospitalité si je te l'avais demandé.

\- Rentre chez toi Black. Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici.

\- Visiblement pas ! Je n'ai jamais aussi mal dormis de ma vie ! Ton canapé est horrible en passant. J'aurais dû te laisser là et prendre ton lit.

\- Tu n'as vraiment nulle part où dormir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Marmonna-t-il, baissant le regard pour contempler ses mains.

Severus sirota son café maintenant tiède. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans l'idée que le parfait Sirius Black était maintenant un clochard. Il se demanda toutefois pourquoi il n'allait pas demander l'aide de Potter. Sa gorge se serra en pensant à l'annonce du mariage de Lily qu'il avait lu quelques mois auparavant dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait mit fin à son abonnement la journée même.

\- Je t'ai remplit ton frigo ce matin, se reprit le griffondor, ça vaut bien une autre nuit à l'hôtel non ? Après je pars, promit !

Ce dernier se leva sans attendre de réponse et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans la cuisine. Severus fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il sentait que son opinion importait peu de toute façon. Il le mettrait à la porte plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il avait faim.

* * *

Le plan de Sirius n'avait pas fonctionné exactement comme il l'avait espéré, mais il avait tout de même convaincu Rogue de le laisser dormir chez lui. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas besoin de dormir une nuit de plus sur le vieux canapé ce soir. Les ressorts lui avaient poussés dans le dos toute la nuit, ses pieds dépassaient du canapé et sa cape n'était définitivement pas assez grande pour le recouvrir en entier. Il s'était levé le corps entièrement endolori. S'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Alice de le reprendre chez elle, il allait devoir y dormir à nouveau et ça ne l'enchantait guère.

Il enjamba sa moto et fit vrombir le moteur. C'était bien le seul trésor qui lui restait. Il la démarra et se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa petite amie en suivant les routes plutôt qu'en s'envolant. En plein jour, il devait faire attention de ne pas se faire remarquer et il apprécia de rouler au sol, en compagnie des autres voitures moldus. Il se sentait l'un des leur.

Alice habitait la ville à côté, à trente minutes de Spinner's End. La ville n'était pas très attrayante avec ses vieilles usines abandonnées et son aspect pauvre et grisâtre, mais les loyers avaient l'avantage de ne pas être cher. De plus, il y avait plusieurs clubs moldus près de chez elle où il adorait passer ses nuits. Il aimait leur musique étrange et les lumières multicolores qui dansaient au même rythme que les corps entassés. Alice était née de parents moldus et connaissait bien ce type d'endroit. Il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient défoncés loin du monde de la magie et de ses guerres. « Comment pouvait-on détester les moldus alors qu'ils savent si bien faire la fête ? » Songea-t-il.

Il arriva en face de l'appartement et alla sonner à la porte. Il aperçut les rideaux en dentelle de la fenêtre au dessus bouger et s'écria :

\- Alice ! Ouvre-moi ! Je vais tout t'expliquer!

La fenêtre s'ouvrit et une tête blonde en émergea ainsi qu'un énorme sac noir qui tomba à côté de lui et se déchira, recouvrant le sol de ses vêtements.

\- Sale enculé ! Fout le camp et reprend tes merdes avec toi !

\- Alice, je t'en pris ! Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime ! J'ai fait une erreur, mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il évita de justesse sa radio qu'il avait eu le bonheur d'acheter la première fois qu'il était entré dans une boutique moldu. Elle éclata en morceau lorsqu'elle toucha le sol ce qui lui fit un pincement au cœur.

\- Alice, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ? Allez ouvre! On va discuter !

La fenêtre se referma et personne ne répondit à la porte malgré son insistance. Il entendit des sirènes de police au loin et décida d'empoigner son sac et ses vêtements et de décamper. Alice était bien capable d'avoir appelé les flics moldus pour le faire arrêter, ce qui le mettrait dans un sacré pétrin. Il n'avait aucun papier d'identité à leur montrer et, autant qu'il le sache, il ne pouvait pas non plus leur jeter de sorts sans avoir affaire avec le Ministère de la Magie. Il retourna chez Rogue frustré et impatient de se réchauffer. Il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait plus d'argent pour trouver un appartement et ne pouvait se trouver un travail en un jour.

Il sauta de sa moto et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il trouva verrouillée.

\- C'est pas vrai… grogna-t-il. Ça devient une habitude.

Il frappa rageusement sur la porte.

\- Rogue ! C'est pas drôle, laisse-moi entrer ! Cria-t-il.

\- Donne moi le temps d'arriver, répondit une voix doucereuse derrière lui.

Rogue était habillé avec un vieux manteau brun et des jeans trop larges, aux genoux déchirés, et portait des sacs remplis de bouteilles d'alcool aux bras. Il était visiblement allé faire des provisions pendant qu'il était parti. Il déverrouilla la porte et Sirius n'attendit pas pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, suivit du serpentard qui lui jeta un regard noir. Le griffondor l'ignora et lança son sac au sol avant d'attraper une bouteille au hasard dans le sac de son hôte.

\- T'as des verres propres ? Lui lança-t-il.

\- Non, mais ne te gêne pas !

Sirius l'ignora et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il sortit deux verres de l'armoire au dessus de l'évier qu'il déposa sur la table de cuisine. Il regarda la bouteille qu'il avait attrapée et reconnue une vodka bien qu'il ne connaissait pas la marque. Il décida que ça allait faire l'affaire et versa le contenu dans les verres alors que Rogue le rejoint. Il lui en offrit un et sans un mot, avala le contenu du sien qu'il remplit à nouveau.

\- Ce soir, on fête à deux ! Lui annonça-t-il.

\- On est l'après-midi, lui fit remarquer le serpentard.

\- Ça pose un problème ?

\- Pas du tout.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient complètement ivres et la bouteille de vodka presque vide.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? Proposa Sirius. On sort dans un club ce soir. Tu dois bien en connaître un dans le coin.

Rogue grimaça et prit une gorgée de son verre.

\- Il n'y a que des clubs moldus ici, et ce n'est pas mon truc.

\- Roh, allez ! Maintenant qu'on est potes, il faut fêter ça !

\- Je ne suis pas ton pote. Répliqua Rogue.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne veux pas me faire croire que tu m'en veux encore ? Tu adores que je te tienne compagnie dans ta maison pourrie.

\- Va chier. Cracha simplement le serpentard.

Sirius le contempla un instant. Il était toujours aussi maigre et aussi pâle, certainement aussi saoul que la veille. Il manquait toutefois quelque chose de cruciale. Le sorcier n'avait plus sa fougue, son envi de se battre pour reprendre le dessus comme il l'avait toujours eu à Poudlard. Il est vrai qu'il avait parfois exagéré ses farces contre lui, mais au moins Rogue avait toujours su répondre. Aujourd'hui, il n'était même pas foutu de lui donner une réplique digne de ce nom.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rogue ? Tu ne te défends même plus, dit-il sur un ton accusateur.

\- Et toi ? Tu viens squatter chez moi plutôt que de courir sous les jupes de Potter. Il ne veut plus de toi ?

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Si je lui demandais, il me laisserait vivre chez lui pour le reste de nos jours.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

Sirius resta silencieux un moment à contempler son verre. Demander l'aide de son ami était une chose, mais cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir faire face à sa déception et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il lui avait déjà demandé de l'argent auparavant et lui avait juré que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Il était sérieux à l'époque, mais il n'avait pas réussi à garder son emploi, encore une fois.

\- Avec Lily qui est enceinte, je ne veux pas m'imposer, répondit-il finalement. Tu ne m'as pas répondu, poursuivit-il. Que se passe-t-il avec toi ? Tu fais quoi de ta vie maintenant que tu n'es plus à Poudlard ?

\- Oh, tu sais. Quelques boulots sur appel. Des potions, de la recherche, des trucs du genre.

\- Ça m'a l'air pas mal. Je me débrouille en potion, tu crois que je pourrais appliquer ?

Rogue lui lança un regard étrange et Sirius se sentit mal à l'aise. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien ce que faisait le serpentard quand il ne s'enivrait pas seul à la maison.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit pour toi, répondit l'autre.

\- Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-il simplement en jetant un œil rapide au bras de l'autre. Son coup d'œil ne passa pas inaperçu mais Rogue ne dit rien.

Ce dernier se leva et prit la bouteille avec lui. Il se dirigea vers le salon et Sirius le suivit. La chaise de bois devenait effectivement inconfortable après plusieurs heures à y être assis, quoique le canapé ne fût pas tellement mieux. Ça semblait toutefois être l'endroit préféré du serpentard qui s'y enfonça. Sirius se laissa tomber également renversant du même coup une partie de son verre sur son voisin. Il s'esclaffa aussitôt pendant que l'autre grogna de mécontentement. Il entreprit d'éponger le serpentard avec sa manche en ricanant alors que ce dernier cherchait à le repousser. Rogue tenta de retenir le bras de Sirius d'une main, tenant son verre de l'autre, mais le griffondor se libéra aisément et lui empoigna le bras qu'il tira vers lui. Il cessa de rire en regardant la manche qui recouvrait sa peau. Rogue portait un chandail en tricot vert avec des sapins blancs. C'était visiblement sa seule tenue moldu qu'il utilisait pour faire ses emplettes et elle paraissait ridicule sur lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange de le voir dans cet état. Sirius était habitué aux robes de Poudlard et il n'avait jamais imaginé son ancien ennemi porter autre chose que ses vieilles robes rapiécées. Il tira doucement sur la manche, laissant apparaître le tatouage qui ornait son bras. Le serpentard ne le retenu pas, mais l'observait intensément. Sirius pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui, scrutant sa réaction. Il n'était pas surpris, mais ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Rogue était définitivement un mangemort, comme son frère l'avait été.

Sans trop réfléchir il porta le poignet du jeune homme à son visage et l'embrassa doucement. Puis, il remonta la manche un peu plus et lui embrassa le creux du coude avant de se retourner vers lui. Rogue le regardait, incertain et immobile. Il ne savait visiblement pas ce qui se passait. Sirius empoigna le verre du serpentard qu'il déposa avec le sien sur la table du salon. Il se rapprocha doucement et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé devant les yeux noir de l'autre et se pencha doucement vers lui déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se retira aussitôt pour observer la réaction du jeune homme. Rogue continuait de l'observer, mais ne faisait pas de mouvement pour s'éloigner. Il prit son silence comme un encouragement et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, il goutta les lèvres de l'autre et approfondit son baiser. Il fut ravi de sentir le serpentard lui répondre. Il lui entoura la tête de ses mains et inséra sa langue dans sa bouche sans rencontrer de résistance. Il sentit des mains lui caresser le dos alors qu'il roulait le patin de sa vie à Severus Rogue. C'était insensé et irréel. Il se laissa entraîner dans le baiser, l'esprit embué par l'alcool, sachant qu'il allait probablement le regretter plus tard. Il laissa la bouche du jeune homme et attaqua sa mâchoire, traçant un chemin vers son cou. Rogue gémit sous lui et entama de défaire les boutons de sa robe. Sirius se recula soudainement et se souleva du canapé, empoignant son nouvel amant au passage. Il le tira sans ménagement vers la chambre à coucher et le poussa sur le lit avant de grimper au dessus de lui.

Ce soir là, il s'endormit rapidement dans le lit de Rogue, épuisé et satisfait, sans se soucier du lendemain et de son lot de problèmes.


End file.
